Slaves of Hell
by Tantamiri
Summary: Viatrix and Ravina are slaves of Hell, and stumble upon a junkyard during their mission. Then they travel to Transylvania, as it's the connector of Earth and hell, to see their master, and rid him of his presence to them, due to them finding love.
1. The Jellicles

**_*Author's Note:* yes, I've used the names Bombskit and Viatrix before, they are completely different cats, okay. I know that._**

_**And yes, the Cats and RHPS do come in at a point. just be patient....***  
_

Viatrix and her cohort Ravina walked slowly on the streets of London. They sent their mental waves all around the houses and buildings, and, of course, no humans.

Their boss knew that, but decided to send them on the mission anyway.

Their boss was the Devil, to be completely frank. Literally.

They were slaves of hell, just two of his infinitive workers. he had a fondness for they way they worked, though, and what they were.

Cat demons. In their human time, they were completely average, ordinary people who didn't know each other at all.

But then they died.

or rather, when they dying they Devil took half of their souls and placed it in a cat's, and replaced it with haf of the cats soul.

Viatrix's cat, whom she shares a soul with, is a silver-white cat, a Persian. His name was Bombskit. Bombskit has an interesting power. He can read your past. if you are ashamed of something in your past, Bombskit will see.

Ravina's cat was a black cat, Demetri. She's not superstitious. Demetri has a more common, but still as frightening, power. Reading minds.

Now, the girls and their cats have a connection, therefore they can speak mentally. So, anytime Bombskit sees a past, or Demetri reads a mind, they can see too.

Now that you understand what's going on-wait! Why are there no humans around? Silly me. the Apocalypse. The world exploded and anyone who was purely human died. But if you were a vampire, hell worker, werewolf, demon, witch, or even just had witch blood, you survived.

The Devil sent them on a mission. To scan the world of humans. yep, the whole flippin planet.

they had just finished up Ireland, and were now upon england. London, as you may have read before.

_*Viatrix's POV*_

I heard the faintest sound of a dog barking, my cat senses were all wide open on my human search.

It was pointless, though. They were gone.

Not the point!

Hellhounds!

Ravina heard them too.

We looked at each other for a split second and ran.

Anywhere, just running.

I grabbed Bombskit from the ground and put him on my shoulder.

He hid in my hair, which was so big it could hide Russia.

My human hair had been brown. Plain old, light brown short hair.

Now it was big, red curls that could hide him at any point.

I got his eyes, and he got my eyes.

Human eyes on a cat!

Ha!

My eyes were yellow, with slit pupils.

I looked just in time to see Demetri dissapear behind Ravina's jet-black hair.

CRUD!

We heard the Hellhounds much more distinctively now, and pushed our legs to extremes before I jolted forward on four legs, letting my cat soul take over.

I found myself in a house, probably a normal civilian house, before the apocalypse.

We held our breath as we heard sniffing and smelling, barking and snarling.

"Konaesay?" I interpreted from the barks.

Their language.

DAMN!

I studied this!

and I failed that class.....

Oh yes!

'Anything?'

"Ven...." I heard again.

That means 'yes'

DAMN DAMN!

"Ven? Ze, Ie feena'on. Pulf'd ventro."

Okay. I can do this.

'Yes?.....No, ....I....can't? Oh, don't!......Let's....leaf...leave!'

'Yes? No, I don't. Let's leave.' Yes!

I know what you're thinking.

If the Devil's our boss, why is he sending hellhounds after us?

Well you see, we went to north America first.

and we did some bad things in America.

Heheh. I don't quite want to put those here, but Boss isn't happy with us.

So he sent his doggies after us.

But we decided to finish the mission first, and **then** go see him.

After all the signs of the hounds were gone, we crept out to find ourselves in a very odd place.

A place full of garbage.

Full of Junk.

A junkyard.

No wonder the dogs came here.

Then, out of a pipe neither of us noticed, came a human-cat-thingy-hooha.

It was a cat, for sure. but it had the body of a human.

Well, human proportions.

Yes, a cat with human proportions.

She hissed at us and scrambled back to hide in the pipe.

A black and white male cat popped up from behind an old, rusty car.

"Demeter? What is it?" he saw us and froze in his tracks, halfway down the trunk.

A sleek black female slid out. Again, stopping in front of us.

Then, lots of them began to come out.

An orange and yellow tom sniffing in the corner,

a young tom popping out from a high ledge,

two identical cats rolling out,

a youg queen poking out right at the bottom by us,

and a maine coon by the side.

the first female came out again

"Munkustrap, what are they?"

the black and white tom, Munkustrap, slid down, "Who are you?"

"What is your business here?" the queen asked, Demeter.

All of them began to ask questions similar.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

"Don't hurt me!"

"Hey, they're kind of hot.." We flipped our heads at that to see the maine coon whistling.

The black and white tom from the beginning came forward, silencing the others.

"Who are you?"

"Viatrix." I said completely stable and loud.

"Ravina." my cohort said, following my example.

"Why are you here?"

"We were being chased by hellhounds, and we hid over there to escape them." Ravina said, gesturing to where we had held our breath for too long a time.

"Why were they chasing you?"

I cast a sideways glance to Ravina, saying _Lying time._

_Of Course, _she replied.

"We are slaves of Hell." I might as well tell some truth... "and we tried to escape. Our, er, Boss, didn't like that. So he sent Hellhounds after us. It's that simple."

They were looking at us with wonder and pity and fear.

"Would you like protection?"

"What?" Ravina squeaked.

"Protection. I can see which of the toms would be willing to travel with you, and help protect you. You need it."

We looked at each other, shocked. It was exactly what we needed.

"We couldn't." I said before Ravina could say anything.

"Look, if I can find at least five toms-

"Five! Are you really willing to let five toms die?!" Ravina squealed.

"Yes. Five. and they will be willing. That's the thing."

"I'll go." said the MaineCoon, strutting up to us, smirking.

"Tugger, you should think about this, you heard Ravina. You could die."

a kitten screamed and fainted.

"Eh, no one'll miss me."

"What about your fanclub?"

Me and Ravina raised our eyebrows.

"I'll be fine, bro."

Munkustrap sighed.

"You have one candidate." he said to us. He turned to his brother. "Now find four others."

"Yessir." he said, saluting. He winked at us and walked away towards a group of kittens, squealing at his return.

I already hated him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the end of the day, we had five suicidal people. or Jellicles, as they called themselves.

We had The Rum-Tum-Tugger, a.k.a, the flirty maine coon

We had a black and white tom (he's pretty cool, but doesn't seem like the suicidal type to me) by the name of Alonzo.

We had a thief cat, who had tiger stripes (he had a cockeney accent, which made him very un-understandable). Name: Mungojerrie.

we had a magical cat (I thought that was flipping awesome)- who seemed too small and quiet to want to die. Name: Mistoffelees

We had a kitten, or so he seemed, named Pouncival. He's a bit hyper, and tends to fall down alot.

We told them all the consequences of the journey.

they were unbothered.

We warned them.

The leader, Old deutoronomy, told us to stay the night.

~*~*

We stayed in Demeter's den.

She was very nice to us, out of pity, no doubt.

We slept longer and harder than we ever had under the rule of the DEvil.

In the morning, the five toms waited patiently for us to wake up and get on our way.

We were very excited for our next stop.

Transylvania!!

Okay, if anybody wants me to continue, review and say so. I only need one person. That doesn't include hazelthorn! review if you want more!

﻿


	2. Traveling

_*Pouncival's POV*_

We wandered vaguely in the direction of Transylvania, but I thought we were headed to France.

The girls were so strange it almost bothered me.

But they were funny, and pretty cool, so I let it go.

They always laughed when I fell down.

Well, everyone does.

They hated traveling in the day, so it was the middle of the night, and they were hyper as ever.

"Hey, PoofyRapist, you're too quiet to make us comfortable. Wazzup?" This was Viatrix. She was very uncomfortable with Tugger around.

Oh, their nicknames.

Tugger: PoofyRapist: the poof on his mane, and he's a player. lol

Alonzo: BNW: black and white

Mungo: Theif: duh.

Misto: PoofyShortOne: duh

Me: Pounce.: haha mine is normal.

"Just thinking." he said, smirking.

Ravina and Viatrix exchanged looks saying 'Yeah, sure.'

" 'Bout what?" Ravina said casually.

"Eh, stuff."

"Stuff you can tell us?"

"Hmmmm...no."

"For now..." Ravina whispered, intending Tugger to hear.

He just kept smirking.

I hated that.

He was soooo smug.

I bet he thought he could get them in his fanclub, too.

Exotic people in his fanclub.

He'd love that.

But, enough on the subject of Tugger.

Why on earth are we going to Transylvania?!?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*The Rum-Tum-Tugger's POV-lol*_

Transylvania.

All I could think of was VanHelsing

Is that their dad?

Hmmmm...

Viatrix was looking at me.

Cha-ching.

Oh, she was glaring.

Hmph.

"Do ya know where ya goin'?" Mungo asked. Or, er, Theif.

"Duh." Ravina said, rolling her eyes.

She wasn't looking at me.

Hmph.

Viatrix flipped her head, gigantic red curls flying by her hood of her black cape.

Under their black capes (which looked really hot on them) were normal clothes.

Jeans and a T-shirt.

It ruined the ominous look.

Oh well, they were hot anyway.

We came upon a burnt train station.

"There goes our transportation." Alonzo sighed.

"On the contrare." Viatrix said, walking beyond the tracks, in which the metal still looked quite hot.

Ravina followed, smiling.

They knew something.

"Anyone got a pocket knife?" she called, hopping over the tracks.

"Why would a cat need a pocket knife?" Pouncival followed them across.

Mungo and Alonzo went next.

Now, only me and Misto- who hadn't said a word since he volunteered- remained on the other side.

He evaporated (the girls say 'Poofed') into thin air, and re-appeared on the other side.

Darn his magic.

"Hey, poof me across, will ya?" I yelled at him.

He looked back, raised his eyebrows, and turned back.

Damn.

I hopped across, only feeling heat slightly.

I saw a parking lot full of mutilated cars, and everyone standing by a patricular Mercedes which looked like it survived quite well.

Car. Pocket knife.

They're gonna hotwire the car!

Do they even know how?

Obviously.

I heard the faint hum of an engine, and walked to the group.

"Is that big enough for all of us?" I asked, peering through nonexistant doors.

"Do you wanna get strapped to the roof?" Ravina said, glaring.

"It's not on my To-Do-List."

"Then shut your face."

"I'm driving." Viatrix said, butting in, as she stepped into the right side.

"Shotgun." Ravina said, forgetting our argument and shutting my face.

"Oi! Tugga has a poin'. Ther's only three seats back 'ere." Mungo said, frowning.

"Then put the short ones in the trunk." Ravina smirked, looking at Pounce and Misto.

Pouncival leaped to the back, no hesitation, and climbed in.

Misto climbed on top of the trunk, scratching at the metal, making handholds so he doesn't fly off and die.

"Whatever. Just get in." Viatrix motioned to me, Alonzo, and Mungo.

I crawled over, behind Viatrix, and Alonzo got stuck in the middle.

Mungo stare thoughtlessly at the back of Ravina's head.

I looked back at Misto, sitting comfortably, thinking.

He thought too much.

Then, we all heard Pounce singing from the trunk.

"100 packs of catnip on the junk, 100 packs of nip, take one down, pass it to Tugger, 99 packs of nip on the junk!"

It was going to be a very long ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Mistoffelees POV- I know, WTF??*_

The wind messed up all my head fur, but I didn't mind.

I didn't have anyone talking to me up here, and I successfully blocked Pouncival's yowling.

Everyone had joined in but me.

I saw something very curious.

Mungojerrie was looking at Ravina with a very odd expression while she was singing.

Viatrix was concentrating on driving, for she looked no older than 14.

But, Mungo was smrking and shaking his head like....like.....'She would, wouldn't she?'

or.....'Everlasting Cat, I love her.'

HeeHee, I loved it when I figured things out.

I noticed another curious thing.

Viatrix adjusting her mirror.

There was no one on the roads (imagine that!) so she must be looking for something.

I saw myself in the mirror briefly, and then she stopped and went back.

She was looking for me.

Probably checking that I was alive.

I smiled into the mirror, and I saw her arm relax.

_Yes, I'm alive._

I hoped she hadn't fallen for Tugger.

That would be disastrous.

For some reason, my stomach tightened and my ears flattened at the thought.

_What an odd reaction._

I was noticing things like heck.

Like Tugger staring at me.

Oh, I hope he's not gay.

He looked away, but I knew he was looking at me looking at Viatrix...

Oh, if he tells her something......

_What if he's right? _the nasty little voice in my head commented._  
_

_Shut up, okay? _I mentally smacked it in the face.

Now Ravina, who was turned around talking to Mungo was looking at me with her eyebrows raised, smirking.

I hope Viatrix doesn't see me smacking myself.

God, I'm strange.

I looked beyond the car into where we were driving, and it was a big wire ornate fence.

Beyond that was a gigantic mansion with black walls.

I felt my jaw drop, and subconsciously noticed everyone turning to see what I was looking at.

Poor Pouncival, he wouldn't get to see it.

I felt like shutting him up, (he was still singing) but I wanted to keep my no-talking thing.

"What kinda place is this?" I distinctly heard Alonzo say, looking at the girls.

Ravina flipped her black hair around and I heard more faintly, but I was sure of it, "Dr. Frank-N-Furter's House."

The she and Viatrix started laughing, and it wasn't a 'Ha-ha, that's funny' laugh.

It was a 'Just wait till they meet this guy' laugh.

All I knew was that this place isn't rated G.


	3. Questions

Thanx to Violante and nekofey69 for reviewing chap. 2  
To Vio: Misto won't be talking for a while....but I might just use that. lol

_*Alonzo's POV*_

Mansion!

Swweeet!!!

It looked ominous, and I felt a pit in m stomach and a nag in my mind, but it was cool anyway.

"Woi exaclay ar' we goin' ere?" Mungo said, eyebrows raised at the unpredictable destination.

"You'll see." Viatrix said to my left, "I want Tugger specifically to meet someone."

I looked at Tugger, and he looked confused and thrilled and scared.

Ravina started whistling an unfamiliar tune, and Viatrix joined in, and they were perefectly in sync.

Mungo pounded on the seat behind him.

"Shut up, Pouncy!"

Pouncival went silent, but I heard him say, "Sheesh!"

"Alright, everyone out of the car. Someone get Pounce out."

Viatrix stepped out along with her sister (I sort of figured they were sisters, even though they probably weren't)

Tugger was the one to get Pounce out, because I suggested we leave him in.

Misto was off before Viatrix had even said to.

Mungo was looking very scared as he read the sign:

**"ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK"**

"Ack!" Pounce said, reading it too.

"Oh, don't mind that, he just doesn't like visitors." Ravina pushed past the thief and slid through the slight opening.

Viatrix was hanging back, probably making sure everyone came in.

Tugger and Mungo went next, only hesitating when about to enter.

Pounce gulped and ran through, probably thinking it was electric.

I went as fast as I could, and my tail got caught in it, which made some minor bleeding.

I looked back at Misto, who was looking at the fence, thinking if it was worth it to poof over.

"Come on, short one!" Viatrix shoved him forward, and he squeezed through, not a scratch on him.

I figured Viatrix had done this before, for she came through with out even touching the bars.

"Onward!" she said, motioning us forward.

We walked to some freaky big double doors, and Ravina knocked loudly.

A girl with frizzy red hair in a maid's outfit answered.

Strange crowd.

"Vat do yu vant?" she had a thick transylvanian accent.

"Ravina and Viatrix, Centra 7, Joint 4, inhabited by feline souls, on a mission from the Devil himself, come to speak with boss because of some, er, complications." Ravina recited, looking up.

"Alright, come in zen." She left the door open and walked away, joining a man with a hunch and blond hair.

"Who are they?" he whispered to her.

"Centra 7, Joint 4, came to speak to their Boss." she repeated dully.

"All of them?" he was looking at me and my fellow Jellicles.

She flipped around and looked at us, repeating her friend.

"Why iz ze rest of zem ere?"

"We were offered protection by a hospitable tribe of....feline people, and we accepted." Viatrix pushed Misto in and came around to the front. "They've been most helpful."

"Hmmph. Fine." she still looked suspicious as she yelled, "Master! guests to see their boss! Centra 7! Joint 4!"

"Comiiiiing!" a very peculiar voice rang from upstairs.

If you think the voice was peculiar, then you should have seen him.

I guess you already know what he looks like, so there's no use describing him.

"Ah, guests. I do love guests. come to see your boss, eh?"

The girls nodded, smirking.

"We'd like you to meet a friend of ours, Dr. His name is Rum-Tum-Tugger, but everyone calls him Tugger."

Ravina shoved Tugger forward as Viatrix spoke to the freak on the stairs.

"This is the person?!?!" Tugger was whispering to Ravina, who was nodding, restraining laughter.

"Ooooooh, is he Joint 4 too?"

"Actually, we found his tribe on our mission, and they offered protecion of five males, or toms. They aren't in the Devil's services." Viatrix was attempting to restrain giggles, which Ravina failed at.

"Aha. Well, they are quite tasty, aren't they. All of them." he was peering over at me, Mungo, Pounce, and Misto.

We were all very uncomfortable.

"But I do like having ladyfriends, can't you stay?" he was pouting.

"We have a mission, you know just well, and this is a short pitstop along the way. We're just saying hello while we can."

Ravina had stopped laughing at his statement, and quickly made it impossible for us to stay.

_Phew._

"Oh, some people are no fun, you see. You can't even leave one of the little ones behind?"

He was looking directly at Misto, who had eyes wider than I thought possible.

"Look, they're rentals. We have to return them. All of them." Viatrix was glaring now. Impatient girl.

She called me a rental!

Ha!

"Fine, fine. Come with me." He led us off to a gigantic room.

"Up the elevator?" Viatrix said, stepping in the elevator

"Yep."

"How are we all going to fit in here? It's eight people!" Ravina was looking at the little thing.

"Squeeze." The Dr. was in the back by Viatrix and Ravina.

Me, Mungo and Tugger all took the sides.

Pounce and Misto stepped in, and we had more space than we expected, but not much.

Ravina pressed a button, and we shot up the small, but still awesome elevator.

I grabbed Viatrix's arm for dear life, and she laughed at me.

I saw Misto fall forward onto her other arm, and Pounce and Mungo grabbing Ravina.

Tugger grabbed the walls.

As soon as it stopped, I shot out.

I found muself by Tugger, also desperate to get out.

Our host was the last one out, and then we looked up to see a large hole in the ceiling.

The Dr. pulled switches, pressed buttons, and typed codes.

A red light shot through, and Ravina and Viatrix stepped into it calmly.

We all felt a white-hot heat shoot around the room, and -faintly- the girls laughing.

We stood, watching them for about ten minutes, and then they burst out, panting.

Ravina had a cut arm, and several bruises around it.

Viatrix's lip was bleeding, and I saw a ring of bruises on her wrist I'd never seen before.

"Sheesh, are we that bad?" Ravina said to Viatrix.

Viatrix raised her eyebrows.

"Right....."

"You're hurt?" The Dr. walked over to them. "Why?"

"Boss has a temper." Viatrix sucked on her lip, then winced.

"Want me to kiss is and make it better?" he smirked at her.

She lifted her hand in front of her.

He kissed it. "Echonte"

"Woop-dee, magic touch." Viatrix rolled her eyes, and I noticed Misto glaring at him.

Lol.

"Woi ar ya hurt, tho?" Mungo was looking at Ravina's arm.

"Owch!! Leave it alone!" she looked down at her cut, biting her lip.

"Let's say we're not boss's favorites." Ravina ripped her other sleeve and wrapped it around, gasping.

Viatrix did the same with her wrist and decided to live with the cut.

"So I take it you won't be seeing your boss again soon." I said, picking up Ravina's arm and inspected the wrapping.

"I hope not." she said, ignoring me.

Everyone started fussing, and even Tugger was helpful in the constant demand of water, to clean the bandages.

But everyone except the girls was wondering, aloud or not, what had been said in the red light.

They were very stubborn in revealing, but I knew we'd get it eventually.

But there were so many unanswered questions, like:

What's Centra 7 and Joint 4?

Why does the devil hate them?

How did they get hurt by light?

Who are they really?

I had to talk to someone, maybe Tugger or Mungo,

Pounce was too young to really understand the complexion,

and Misto wouldn't talk back.

Who are these people we have given our lives to?

Why did they have a red tint in their eyes that makes you feel like you've already lost your life?


	4. Two Kinds of Help

***I haven't posted this in eva!! (Darn fanfiction deleted my document..) But it's here now! Enjoooy!***

_*Alonzo's POV-I do like this POV!*_

We traveled for six more days, jacking old things, not having to worry about people or anything. It was good fun, but we could tell something was troubling the girls deeply. They often wandered off, whispering and not coming back till much later, refusing to speak of where they went. I sometimes could get them to say, "The woods," or, "We found an abandoned place," but that was rare and unhelpful. It was also not the information we needed. What were they talking about? But, you bring that up and they zip their lips for hours on end.

I was, at the moment, sitting at me and Tugger's camp. Tugger and Mungo were off hunting, so I was alone. I stared blankly at the little fire, and wondered vaguely where the girls were. They had their own camp, very far away, while Misto, Mungo and Pounce had one closer to mine.

"Alonzo, I need your help."

My thought bubble popped when I heard the uncommon sound of one of the girls' voice. I couldn't tell which one, as my memory of their separate voices melted into each other. And I was the one who talked to them most! "Um, yeah?" I turned to find Viatrix, who's large red curls seemed smaller and duller.

"I need your help." she repeated.

"What kind of help?"

She was silent for a little bit, and I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Two kinds." she went silent again, waiting for me or something else to say.

"Well, can you tell me at least one? The one that's easiest for you?" I knew I couldn't force anything out of them, I had to do it slowly so they could tell it at their pace. I turned and stood up to face her, crouching slightly so that we were on eye level.

"I'm worried about me and Ravina. We're in a lot of trouble with boss, and I don't want any of you to die, let alone get hurt. It's not fair!" She fell down a little, and was on her knees. "That's what me and Ravina have been talking about. How to get you five back to your place without you noticing, and then leaving." she sniffled, and Bombskit crawled suddenly out from in her jacket, and rubbed against her leg. I jumped a little, and was properly ignored.

"Viatrix, that's what you don't see. We came on free will. We _wanted _to help you and Ravina. We came to help you two, becuase _we _didn't want _you _to get hurt. We'll stay with you. We, well **I, **would fight to the end for you and Ravina. Don't believe anything else. I don't know what drove me to come, but I felt like I needed to help you two. Something made me, and I trust that something. Why can't you?"

She looked up at me with her yellow cat eyes that were more vulnerable than I had ever seen them. I had done something to her, and it showed. I almost felt like I knew what that something was made me come on this crazy journey. But I couldn't admit it, not with Cassandra and Jemima waiting for me at home. Besides, we had only covered half of this problem.

"You said you had two problems. Do you still want to say the other one? Or do you want to go to sleep? I can walk you to your camp, if you want." I got down on my knees with her, and lifted up her head to meet her sad eyes with my caring ones. She seemed to be much better, but I could tell the other question was nagging her. She bit her lip, and I nodded, signaling that I would walk her back. She shook her head, and opened her mouth to talk, but closed it again, shaking her head. She did this three more times. Finally, I got something.

"My next problem is tom trouble." she looked at me with the waiting sort of expression that said, "You understand?"

"Tom trouble? Like a tom is giving you trouble? Which one? Is it bad?" My thoughts to all sorts of bad things Tugger could have done, or maybe a prank Mungo or Pounce pulled. I hope it isn't..

"Um, no. Not bad. Uh..." she hesitated again, and I waited for about ten seconds before she spoke again. "Tom trouble...as in....he doesn't like me back." she fell on the word _back _and hung her head down, obviously controlling the waterworks.

"Oh."

I was usually good at this stuff, but I had a total flunker. I felt absolutely awful about being slightly happy at this. She liked one of us, but she didn't say who. I had a 20% chance at this. Actually, I knew it couldn't be Tugger, because she loathed him. 2**5**% chance. I regained my self control, and tried again.

"Do you want to tell me who it is? Because I can't really do anything for you until I know that. And that's probably the only thing you **don't **want to tell."

"Well, it's not Tugger." she gave a small smile, and I smiled back.

"Process of elimination. I like it. Who else isn't it?"

She but her lip, thinking. It wasn't sad thinking, just...thinking thinking.

"It's **not **Pounce. He's just my buddy."

"Alright, that's good." 33.3%

"Umm, it's not Mungo."

50% "Alright, so me or Misto. Care to say which?"

She became silent, even when I tried to talk to her, she just stared at the ground and ignored me. "I guess it doesn't matter. So the problem is you-know-who doesn't like you back? Want me to ask Misto, if he's the one. If it's me, I can go ask myself if you want. Easy-peasy. Oh, I kind of hope it's not Misto, 'cause he'll never talk..."

She looked at me with her sadness melting into gratefulness. I actually had some pride now. If only she could say, _"It's not Misto." _That would give me much more than pride. My pride bubble was interrupted with her unexpected voice. Geez, she does that a lot.

"How about you ask both? Then report back to me."

"Aww, that's not fair. What if we both like you. Then you'll only like one, and that would **not **be cool."

"Oh well. _Please _do this for me, Alonzo. You're my only hope."

That sunk in two seconds before she said it. Out of everyone here, she was turning to me for this. Not even Ravina. Pride chart: 10+

"Fine. But just 'cause you're my bestest buddy, okay? **Now **do you want me to walk you back?"

She nodded, and I grabbed the hand she offered. Just then I noticed the shiny blood-red claws that adorned her pale hands. I didn't want to stare, so I just held it by me. She had to lift her hand a bit, as I was taller, but other than that, it was no trouble for either of us.

We walked in silence, and the temptation to drape my arm on her shoulder was insupportable. I was good, though, and just bit my lip and held my head high. I was hanging back a good time, because I had no idea where I was going. I felt pretty honored, nonetheless. No one else had been to their camp, and now I was being cordially led there.

"Do you think you can find your way back? I've been dropping red stones, so I think you'll be good."

"What about you?"

"My camp is just up ahead, so I'll be fine, too."

"Oh. Well, good night. See you tomorrow, then."

"Don't forget to ask Misto and yourself, 'kay? Good night."

We both turned and started to walk off. I stared straight at the ground, looking for the red stones. I kept finding them as soon as I would think I'm lost. I wonder if that was a coincidence, or if Viatrix was just very clever. I went with the cleverness, because it made sense. I kept looking ahead to find the fire, and felt the biggest relief of the century when I saw the distant flicker of the fire I had lit. I also heard Tugger, who must be back from hunting, singing to himself. I kept running toward it, and probably looked like a freak when I tumbled into our camp, panting and ruffled.

"Where have you been, dude?" Tugger strutted over and helped me up. I shook my head fur, and controlled my breathing.

"I was hanging out with Viatrix, and I walked her back, and geez it's far away, and she left a trail so I could come back, and I thought I was lost, but I'm not, so...yeah." I just looked up at Tugger, who looked like he thought I needed some meds.

"Alright, whatever. Just get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, good idea. So, how was the hunting?" I sat back at my spot by the fire, and was accompanied by Tugger on my left.

"Oh, fine. Some rabbits and squirrels and foxes and squirrels and squirrels, and guess what?"

"What?"

"More freaking squirrels!"

I laughed out loud and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I suggest you get some sleep, mister. What with you come running in here like you've seen a ghost. **_And, _**it seems like you've got something going on with Viatrix, you lucky bastard. So, I'll see you in the morning." he did the most Tugger-ish Tugger strut over to his mini-tent. Who was he trying to impress? Uh-oh.. "Oh, and it's you and Pounce and Misto's turn to hunt tomorrow night. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Night."

"'Night."

He disappeared behind his doors, and I turned back to the fire, just as I'd been before Viatrix had come stumbling in with her big curls and unpredictable eyes.

The spot by the fire was just like my life back at the Junkyard. And Viatrix had stumbled in, not into my camp, but into my life, and there was no turning back. Not now. Not ever. I could never reverse the choice I made by coming on this journey. I could never change the way my heart had fallen into the hands of this lonely, smirking, gorgeous, smug mystery of a girl who had stumbled by my spot by the fire and taken me away. And there was nothing I could do about it. There's nothing I _would _do about it if I had the choice. She could come and take me, and I would let her drag me off. I would let her put me in front of her to save her. But isn't that why I'm here?

* * *

***Oooh, I can't wait for the next chapter! Pouncey Pounce!!!!!! I am super happy with this chapter, and I hope you all are, too! Sorry to the big RHPS fans, but that's all the Rocky here. For now. ;P***


	5. I expect you to die!

***I am really getting into this story, so expect updates more often on this one! Now, onto this chapta! As I said at the bottom of the last chapter, POUNCY POUNCE! Just wait and see..***

_*Pouncival's POV*_

Locate prey. Set aim straight. Crouch. Prepare. Tense muscl-

DANGIT IT SAW ME!

One of these days, those squirrels are going to get their comeuppance...

"Pounce! Dude, are you done? I got two rabbits, a fox, and eight squirrels.." Alonzo blabbered to the woods as I picked up my prey and bounded after him.

"Three rabbits, six squirrels." I handed over my catch and he sniffed a very suspicious squirrel. "I found it dead." I explained, and he tossed it over his shoulder casually.

"Three rabbits, five squirrels." he corrected, and I shrugged. "Aw, come on. It's not bad. I just got lucky with this bunch of squirrels. And, wow, that fox was dumb..I wonder what Misto got." we called out Misto's name, and he eventually joined us, showing one rabbit, two foxes, and seven squirrels. I felt really bad.

"Hey, Pounce. Can I talk to Misto alone please?"

"Uh, sure. See you at the camp, Misto." I scampered off, but went against my better judgment and turned just a bit. I located Alonzo and Misto along the path. I crept along, so slow and quiet I could barely keep up.

"Hey, Misto, can you actually talk to me? I know you have this no-talky thingy, but this is really important. It's about Viatrix." I could barely see them, so any reaction I couldn't observe. Misto said nothing. "She came and talked to me the other night. She said she liked one of us, you or me, and she won't tell me which until she knows if both of us like or don't like her. So, can you tell me please?" They stopped, and I caught myself before I fell and gave myself away.

"Look, I know this wold be hard to tell me, because we aren't the best of friends, but I want you to do this for Viatrix, whether you like her or not. I care about her, and I could tell she was hurting, and only the heartless couldn't care about her. Please. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you my answer."

I couldn't see Misto, but he must have done something to signal to Alonzo, because he sighed loudly and spoke again.

"Alright, alright. I like Viatrix. A lot. Possibly love her, too. If you like her, too, then may the best tom win."

I didn't see what Misto did, but he for sure didn't speak. Alonzo just laughed and Misto departed for our camp. WOOPSIGOTTAGO! I ran like heck to our camp, and found Mungo talking to the fire.

"So 'ow on earth'll Oi ge' her ta notice me, with all this goin' on roight now..Hey Pouncey!" he stood and started cracking up as I bumped down onto the ground dramatically. I rolled one more time and stood up, bowing.

Misto slunk in, nodding to each of us and throwing us our portion of the hunt, and ducked into his tent. Wierdo.

"Goo' catch, eh? Damn squirrels..." we laughed, and tossed our meat in the fire to cook. I guess Misto isn't eating tonight. Anorexic. XD (Yes, my mind has emoticons) "Oi'm going to find Tugger. Oi wanna talk ta 'im. See ya, Pounce."

"Seeya." That's strange. Someone actually _wants _to be near Tugger that's a tom. I must be smoking something.

"Pounce, answer a couple of questions for me, wouldya?" I turned to find Ravin leaning against a tree, arms crossed, smirking. She walked over to me, and sat down.

"Is this fair? Um, let's say you got attacked, and now you** happen** to work for the person that healed you, but he **happens** to be angry at you, so you have some people to protect you, and you **happen** to be madly in love with one of them, and they **happen** to be in life-threatening situations, and you want all of them safe. Is that wrong?"

Silence.

What was I supposed to say to that?

"Um, well, it's not wrong, no..."

"But what if these people **happen** to _wanna_ die for us? They care about us."

_*Lightbulb*_

"Look, I know you're talking about you and Ravina. We're not leaving."

She sighed. "Let me explain. We got attacked-not saying how- and the guy who fixed us is our boss, and he's mad at us, and we don't want any of you dying, let alone getting hurt."

"What about the part about you being madly in love with-

"I'll bring that up later. First, help us think of something to do to get you people back home safe and sound."

"No! We came on free will, and it hasn't changed. I don't know if you know this, but everyone here is crazy for either you or Viatrix. Well, Tugger likes you both, but he's Tugger...

"Look, if anybody here likes anybody, it's us liking you. No one can like us, it-it's just impossible. It's fake love. You just think that 'cause we're pretty. You all don't know us. Don't know what we've done, or what we've been through, or what's after us. You **can't **love us, for your life. It's wrong love. It's..not..real. It couldn't be...."

I saw her confused face comprehending the option that someone here could love her with all their heart. I had already seen that option, and made it true.

"Ravina, Ravina, Ravina. You haven't been in love before, have you?"

She shook her head, and I laughed.

"What?"

"Love doesn't always come the way it normally does. Sometimes it comes as soon as you see someone. Sometimes you have to hate the person before you love them. Sometimes they're your best friend. Sometimes they're a mysterious person who thinks they know what love is."

She looked down at the ground sheepishly, and I smirked.

"But I've _seen _love, I've been around a while, okay? It's all gushy, and 'Oh, Julia, marry me!' and 'Why, Kirk, of course!' it's not like..what I think _this _is. So this must be the undead version, or something. Love 2.0! Ha!"

What a silly girl. I _wanted _to show her what love _really _was, but she wouldn't get it. Like Peter Pan.

"Ravina, like I said, that's the love you see, not the love you experience. That's what it _looks _like, but not what it is. I can't show you, because I don't know about anyone here that loves each other."

I was lying straight out about the person who was practically her sister. Shame on me. She stood while she spoke to me.

"Maybe you can show me when we bring you back. Which is tomorrow. We can't risk you all. You're too valuable. Too good to be wasted on pathetic people like us. You have somehting to live for. Us? We had our time. We had our choices. Don't struggle. We need to make sure you live. If you don't, then you have no idea how many people would cry. But, if _we _die, then everyone's tear free, and that's a lot better, don't you think?"

"It's not better. Death is death. People cry about it no matter what. If you died, Ravina, I'd never heal. Ever." Her face actually showed gratitude. I decided to shock her with a change of topic. "So, who are you madly in love with?"

Her eyes went wide, and she sat back down, and I felt a little gratitude from that, too. So, she wanted to be off that topic, too.

"That's a secret."

"Maybe I could help. Give me some options."

"Um, it ain't Tugger. Ew."

_"Good!"_

"It's not Misto, he's gay! Besides..Well, that's not the point."

"Ha!"

"Well, it's not Alonzo. He's too awesome."

"Aha, so I'm up against Mungo. No competition, eh? So, who is it?"

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you that. Just ask Mungo if he likes me, okay? And, uh, do _you _like me?"

"Well, if you won't tell me, I sure won't."

"Aw, come on, pleaseys!?"

"I'll tell you when I found out Mungo's answer."

"I expect you to be quick."

"I expect you to die!"

We both cracked up at my Bond joke, and bid each other good night. That was an interesting night. I wonder if she knows what love is. Maybe she's confusing it with respect. I don't know if she loves me or Mungo, or something else. I had been in love, so I was sure of myself. I knew Ravina's black hair and funny habit of looking at the ground were only some of the endless things that captivated me. I snatched my food from the fire, and gnawed at it. Ooh, rabbit. Yum. If only I had some of that junk I stole from Bustopher. Was it called spicay? Or spiced? Something along those lines.. I knew that the longer i waited, and the more I became her friend, the better chance I had at her heart. Her, curious, mysterious, tempting heart.


End file.
